


A Little Sugar

by Triangulum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: "Did you hear back about any of the scholarships?" Scott asks."Not yet," Stiles says. "Which probably means no.""Maybe they're just taking their time," Scott says hopefully. Sometimes Stiles appreciates Scott's optimism. Now isn't one of those times. Scott can read him well and winces. "What are you going to do?""I don't know," Stiles says tiredly, running a hand over his face. "I should just get a sugar daddy and call it good.""Any sugar daddy would be lucky to have you," Scott says, clapping him on the shoulder.OrStiles needs money for college, and Peter is in a position to provide.





	A Little Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allonym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonym/gifts).



Stiles sighs as he clicks submit, making the final payment. There, now he's paid off both the Eichen House visit and the scan for frontotemporal dimension from when the nogitsune had been wearing him like a cheap suit. And it only took all of his college savings to do it. Unless the additional scholarships he'd applied for come through soon, it looks like he'll be deferring admission to Stanford for a year. The scholarship through the school is generous, but not enough to have him covered.

"That's quite a lot of money for an eighteen-year-old to have."

"Gah!" Stiles shouts, nearly falling off his desk chair in his rush to whirl around. Peter is standing next to Stiles' open window, an amused smirk playing at his lips. "Knocking! Knocking is a thing we do!"

Peter shrugs, not looking repentant at all. "You weren't answering your phone," Peter says.

"It's broken," Stiles says, motioning to the useless lump of technology on his nightstand. "It got fried when we got dragged into the lake by those kelpies last week."

"And you haven't replaced it because?"

"Because new phones are expensive. What do you want, Peter?" Stiles asks.

"I've been sent to fetch you for the pack meeting, since you weren't answering your phone," Peter says. He glances at the screen behind Stiles, still lit up on the payment confirmation page. "Isn't it usually the parent who pays the medical bills?" he asks mildly.

Stiles shrugs. "Usually. But he doesn't know about this bill and even if he did, he couldn't afford it," Stiles says. "He thinks insurance covered the cost."

"For such a competent sheriff, he's startling oblivious about what happens in his own household," Peter says. Stiles glares but Peter keeps talking before Stiles can snap at him. "Which brings me back to my original point. That's a lot of money for a high schooler to have."

"It was my college fund," Stiles says, pulling on a sweatshirt. "I got a chunk of money when my grandma died. Can we go now?"

Peter hums, looking thoughtful, but follows Stiles out the door. Stiles lets Peter drive them to the loft because gas is also expensive. He lets Peter pay when they stop for coffee on the way, because Starbucks is expensive. He draws the line when Peter offers dinner, because he doesn't like feeling like he's taking advantage of people, even if it's someone as loaded as Peter.

The pack meeting isn't especially interesting, which Stiles actually appreciates. It's nice when there's a lull and no one is worried about running for their lives. Instead, they're mostly discussing what they're going to do when most of the pack goes away for college next month. Scott will be staying behind to knock out some classes at the local community college, so he, Peter, and Derek will be here to take care of things in Beacon Hills. Besides the kelpie incident, things have actually slowed down, so they're cautiously optimistic that this whole pack at college thing is going to work.

The meeting devolves into watching the new episode of The Amazing Race, Derek's guilty pleasure. Stiles and Scott head to the kitchen to get snacks and while Stiles is digging soda out of the fridge, he can feel Scott's concerned eyes on him.

"Did you hear back about any of the scholarships?" Scott asks.

"Not yet," Stiles says. "Which probably means no."

"Maybe they're just taking their time," Scott says hopefully. Sometimes Stiles appreciates Scott's optimism. Now isn't one of those times. Scott can read him well and winces. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Stiles says tiredly, running a hand over his face. "I should just get a sugar daddy and call it good."

"Any sugar daddy would be lucky to have you," Scott says, clapping him on the shoulder. 

Stiles rolls his eyes and takes the case of soda into the living room. He puts his conversation with Scott out of mind, choosing to focus on the show and spending time with the pack over his impending financial doom. It means he misses the considering look Peter has on his face.

Peter drives Stiles home after the pack meeting and follows him inside. That's not really unusual; Peter sometimes insinuates himself in Stiles' space and home. Sometimes he's just lounging on his bed reading while Stiles does homework, sometimes they're researching together, and sometimes it's just eating bad takeout. So Stiles doesn't think anything of it when Peter follows him inside and up to his room.

"I have a proposition for you," Peter says. Stiles raises his eyebrows, because that is different.

"Okay," Stiles says slowly. 

"You're in need of money for school. I'm in a position where I can help with that," Peter says, and Stiles' eyebrows climb even higher. "I heard something about looking for a sugar daddy?"

Stiles' face turns bright red. "I - you - I was joking!" he splutters.

"Were you?" Peter asks, and fuck, he knows Peter can hear his heart rate and knows when he's lying.

Okay, fine, Stiles has considered it. His generation is fucked, okay? The economy isn't getting any better, school is getting more expensive, and jobs are paying less and less. The thought of maybe finding someone to help out financially (and satisfy his ridiculous daddy kink) has crossed his mind once or twice, but that's not something he ever planned on admitting to Peter Hale of all people. Except Peter doesn't seem to need him to admit it. He's smirking at Stiles like he knows all his dirty secrets. 

"I wasn't _serious_ ," Stiles says, and Peter's smirk grows.

"I don't know why you insist on lying to werewolves," Peter says. "I'm not forcing you, but it is an option."

What Stiles should do is say no, to laugh it off and kick Peter out. But the idea...isn't abhorrent to him. The idea of being able to afford school without fear, to be able to eat more than just ramen and crackers every night has its appeal. And Peter...well. Peter has his own completely different appeal to Stiles. So he _should_ tell Peter to leave. What he does is lick his lips, a movement Peter's eyes follow. 

"What, uh, what would this arrangement entail?" Stiles asks. "What do you get out of this?"

Peter hums, taking a seat on Stiles' bed, motioning for him to do that same. Stiles is hesitant, but he's not afraid of Peter, not really, so he sits.

"I'm a born wolf, Stiles, and I have certain...instincts. Instincts to provide and care for my pack that aren't being followed right now," Peter says. Stiles frowns a bit because Peter does provide for them in his own way. He'll bring food, help with research, chase off whatever baddie is invading. Peter seems to know what he's thinking because he shakes his head. "That's not the same. It's not...enough."

_They aren't my pack,_ Peter doesn't say, but Stiles is perfectly capable of reading between the lines.

"So you want to, what, buy me food? Help with tuition? What?" Stiles asks.

"You've been taking care of everyone for a very long time, and I want to be the one to take care of you," Peter says, looking intently at Stiles. "And I believe you want to let me."

Stiles swallows hard. He could deny that, claim that his dad takes care of him just fine, but they both know the truth. Stiles carried his dad, he carried Scott, and Derek, and the betas. That's a lot on his shoulders and lately it's only Derek that's really been trying to carry him back. And Peter. 

"So, how would this work?" Stiles asks. 

Peter leans back, trying not to look too satisfied, like he knows he's won. Stiles sees through him anyway.

"I would happily pay your tuition, all of it," Peter says pointedly, when Stiles opens his mouth to protest. "Books, meal plan, housing. All of it."

"That's...wow," Stiles says.

But Peter isn't done.

"You'll also have a debit card with a monthly allowance," Peter says. "I'd like to have your Jeep taken in for a good tune up, as well."

Stiles is well aware that he's staring, that his jaw is dropped and he's gawking but that's...that's a lot. And it's hard to comprehend that someone wants to do that for him.

"You...really?"

Peter's eyes soften and he reaches up, gently cupping Stiles' cheek in his large hand. "It worries me that you have a hard time believing that someone wants to do this for you," Peter murmurs. "Yes, I really want to."

Stiles flicks his tongue out to wet his lips, a movement he can see Peter's eyes following, and asks, "Does this arrangement have a sexual component?" 

Peter's face is very carefully neutral as he says, "It can. Is that something you want?"

"Is it something _you_ want?" Stiles asks. He doesn't particularly feel like putting himself out there just to be shot down.

"This is about what you want, sweetheart," Peter says and something funny and tingly rises in Stiles at the pet name. "But I am definitely not opposed."

Stiles grins. "Yeah, that's something I want. I mean, have you _seen_ you?" he says.

"I am fantastic," Peter admits with a wink. "But you, little one, are positively delectable. All you have to do is ask for what you want."

Stiles blushes. He feels like he's done that a lot tonight. 

"Can I kiss you?" Stiles asks.

Peter smiles, and it's not his usual shit-eating grin, but and honest to god smile. 

"You may," Peter says.

Stiles has kissed before, a few people at parties, Lydia briefly during his panic attack, but they had been nothing like that. Nothing he's experienced compares to the way Peter gently draws him forward, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone, before softly pressing his lips to Stiles'. Stiles is easily lost in it, letting Peter control the kiss, guide him and coax his mouth open so he can dip his tongue inside. Stiles moans, cock hardening in his pants, clutching at Peter's shoulders.

When Peter pulls back with a hum, his eyes are electric blue and wow, that makes his dick twitch. Peter smirks, like he can smell the spike is Stiles' arousal and hell, he probably can. 

"I'm not going to fuck you tonight," Peter says, dragging his fingertips down Stiles' throat. "But I'll still make you feel good."

And, well, Stiles is on board with that. Peter takes his time undressing him, tracing his fingers or lips over each inch of skin revealed. It's hard to feel self-conscious when Peter is so obviously enjoying what he sees, so Stiles closes his eyes and gives himself over to the sensation of Peter exploring him. 

Peter stays dressed while he takes Stiles' hard cock in his hand, and there's some about him being still in his jeans and v-neck while Stiles is completely bare that makes pre-cum drip from his dick. Peter licks and sucks at his neck while he slowly jacks him off, dragging out the pleasure until Stiles is desperate, clutching at Peter's arm and begging. 

"That's a good boy, go ahead and come for your daddy," Peter growls in his ear.

Stiles gasps, back arching as he spills over Peter's hands. Pleasure is rushing through him, overwhelming him. It's the first time he's come from someone else's touch and it's so different from when he gets himself off. He wishes he could go again, because he doesn't think this is something he'll ever get tired of. 

Peter uses a tissue from the box next to Stiles' bed to wipe his hand clean, then nuzzles at Stiles' temple. He doesn't say anything, doesn't try to get Stiles to return the favor, just holds him and lets him come back down to earth slowly. He only moves fifteen minutes later when they hear the sheriff pull into the driveway.

"That's my exit cue," Peter says, carefully disentangling himself from Stiles. 

Stiles hums, feeling sleepy and slow from the orgasm, and tugs Peter close for a kiss. He feels blissfully light, like maybe this whole school money bullshit might actually work out. Peter smiles into the kiss before standing, straightening his clothes and heading for the window. 

"I'll talk to you soon, Stiles," Peter says before slipping out the window. 

Stiles lies in bed grinning for a long time. He can go to college. _He can go to college_ without deferring admission or resorting to predatory loans that he might not even have been approved for (he'd need his dad to co-sign, and the man has less than stellar credit). He's going to Stanford.

Stiles' good mood is still there in the morning. He leaves early, even though it's summer, because he does some filing at the Sheriff's Station for extra money. His dad asks what has him so cheery and Stiles lies through his teeth, tells him that the scholarship he was waiting on came back approved. The sheriff hugs him for a long time, like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. 

When Stiles gets home that afternoon, there's a new phone waiting on his bed. He grins when he sees the post-it note with Peter's handwriting that says _Text me your college payment account information._ Yeah, this just might work.


End file.
